Before The Wind And Fire I Stand
by blackdragonsghost
Summary: In the dark and treacherous times of the War of the Ring, illusions abound, and nothing is as it seems. No one knows that better than the Heir of Elendil and the Prince of Mirkwood, but the rest of the Company will learn it too, through an ancient prophecy of love and destiny. AU. Legolas/Aragorn.
1. Stars In Shadow Shimmering

_Author's Note: First LotR fic! Yay! This is one of my all-time favorite slash pairings, so I figure it's about time I wrote something for it. This is will have quite a few chapters, and it may be updated at a fairly slow rate, because I'm writing a lot of other fics at the moment as well. I'm aiming for one chapter a week, but it might be longer between, so don't hold your breath. Fic title is from the song Lothlorien, from the Broadway Production of the Lord of the Rings. Chapter title is from the Song of Beren and Luthien (most of this was written while listening to the musical adaptation by the Tolkien Ensemble). _

_Warnings: Slash, non-graphic violence, some smut, mature themes. Sporadic doses of poetry. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings, more's the pity. That honour belongs to Mr. Tolkien the genius, who was brilliant enough to come up with that long-winded tale and stubborn enough to write it out. _

_A.N.2: I feel compelled to start this with a warning. I am a dedicated, near-obsessional LotR fan, so I will try my utmost to get all the facts straight. However, some canon facts will obviously need to be altered to fit my AU. Also, I no doubt will occasionally make mistakes. It happens to all of us. If you catch anything major that I've messed up, that doesn't seem to be on purpose, please feel free to drop me a line and let me know. _

_A.N.3: So, to summarize... basically, this chapter is what "really" happened during those sappy scenes in Rivendell. 'Nuff said. Most of the Elvish is, once again, courtesy of the Grey Company: I swear that site has saved my skin so many times. I speak fragments of a half dozen elvish dialects from different fandoms, but none comprehensively - hell, most of them don't even **have** a comprehensive elven language._

_A.N.4: The underlined dialogue is quoted directly from Peter Jackson's LotR Trilogy. _

_..._

**Chapter One: Stars in Shadow Shimmering...**

On a bridge in Imladris, surrounded by the lush forests and the soft grey mist, above the gently tumbling river, two people stood. One a human man, handsome and noble, with the bearing of one whose royalty could be concealed but never cast aside. The other an elven woman, black-haired and pale-skinned, fair as the evening star. They stood close together, heads bowed, hands all but touching. Any who observed the quiet pair assumed them lovers and passed by, smiling and saying nothing, content that what they saw had been the truth of what there was to see.

They were terribly wrong.

"Are you certain of this, Arwen?" Aragorn murmured gently in Elvish. His voice was pitched low and warm, meant to sound like a lover's endearment. Arwen nodded, her dark eyes shining with determination.

"Yes." she whispered, keeping her voice likewise soft and intimate. "I love you like a sister, Aragorn, and I would do anything within my power for you. Besides, you deserve this chance at happiness: all your life has been about duty, burdens, and destiny. So has his. You both deserve this one chance to have one true light in your lives. I knew that we were never meant to be, Aragorn, and my heart belongs to another now. I will do what I must to keep you both safe on your journey: see that you keep him close. You know how rare this kind of love is among our people, Aragorn, do not ever let him go."

The Ranger smiled, a soft light dawning in his grey eyes.

"I can certainly promise you that, Arwen. As long as I live I will never let him go."

"Good." Leaning in close, she brushed her lips lightly against his cheek, a chaste kiss of friendship. "Now go. You have made your appearance with me, for the eyes of my kindred: go greet your prince. I am sure he is anxious to see you after all this time."

Aragorn grinned. "Your wish is my command, my Lady." he murmured teasingly, brushing his lips lightly over her hand before turning and making his way back up the path to his own chambers in the House of Elrond.

His blood was thrumming in his veins as he hurried along the twilit walkway. He was fortunate indeed to have such a kind, understanding friend as Arwen. All of Rivendell believed them to be in love: in all Middle-Earth, only Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, Gandalf, and Thranduil knew the truth. Aside from the lovers themselves, of course.

Aragorn opened the door to his chambers and there he was, standing in a shaft of moonlight falling in through the open window, like some mystical angel of old. His eyes were radiant sapphires where they caught the light, bottomless oceans where they did not: his smile outshone the moonlight itself, warm and loving and breathtakingly beautiful. Aragorn felt an answering smile spread across his own face, warmth blooming in his chest as he stepped forward, closing the door softly behind himself. The other broke the silence first.

"Aragorn."

"Legolas." the name was barely a whisper, but he knew the elf would hear. In three long stride he had crossed the room and was holding the elven Prince in his arms. Legolas melted into his embrace, smiling his dazzling smile as he leaned in to brush his soft, coral-pink lips against the Ranger's own more weathered ones.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle._" Legolas breathed, his musical voice instantly easing the weight on Aragorn's soul. "I missed you, _A'maelamin_." The Ranger smiled and returned the kiss, with a little more force behind it this time.

"I missed you as well, _Lassë_. Though only a month, it seems it has been a year." Aragorn murmured tenderly, lifting one hand to weave his fingers through silken strands of spun gold. "It is torture to be parted from you, my love. I only wish we had more time, to remain here and simply be together..."

"As do I, my love." Legolas sighed, resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder, his light weight resting easily against the Ranger's strong chest. His sea-blue eyes slid closed as he settled into his lover's warm arms. "We have work to do yet, though. Perhaps when the Ring is destroyed... perhaps then we will be free to be together."

Aragorn forced thoughts of the Ring from his mind as he cupped his fingers lightly under the elf's jaw, tilting his head back so that their eyes met as he whispered huskily, "We still have tonight, though. Arwen will see to it that we are not disturbed."

A familiar, mischevious sparkle lit the Mirkwood Prince's smile as he gave Aragorn a delighted smile. "Perfect."

They pressed together in another kiss, unsure of just who had initiated it, but not caring. Aragorn let his one of his hands slip down to the elf's waist, pressing him close, the other stroking his flaxen hair. Legolas's kiss was as sweet as he remembered, tasting of cool wind and clear brooks and starlight. Aragorn had never figured out how his lover managed to taste like starlight, but he quite noticeably did. Whenever he asked Legolas about it, the elf laughed and said that Aragorn was just flattering him.

Legolas sighed with pleasure as the Ranger's hand shifted to caress the his pointed ears, teasing the ultra-sensitive tips. His own hands trailed down Aragorn's strong back, tracing well-remembered lines of muscle and sinew as he murmured, "Your mortal impatience is wearing off on me, love. There was a time when years seemed like days to me: now a single month seems like an eternity."

Aragorn chuckled softly as he drew the lithe archer across the room to the bed. "And I must be picking up some of your famous Elven patience, considering I survived a month without you at my side."

Legolas was already working at the ties of the Ranger's shirt, smiling wickedly, his earlier solemnity melting into the mischevious fire that Aragorn loved so much. Few indeed were privileged enough to see an Elf drop their mask of emotionlessness and admit to the passions that could run so strong in their veins: Aragorn knew that it was an honor beyond measure that Legolas trusted him so much. "Oh? Do you mean at your side, or in your bed?"

"Both, as you very well know." Aragorn replied, grinning. Legolas finally got the tunic off and pulled Aragorn down onto the soft mattress, blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive that. After all, I _am_ extraordinarily attractive, so..."

"You talk too much." Aragorn said wryly, before silencing him with a passionate kiss.

~LotR~LotR~LotR~LotR~LotR~

Elrond scrutinized the map once more and sighed. "If the Enemy does indeed strike against Rohan first, and the Horse-Lords fall, then Gondor will have no allies close enough to help them. We must find a Bearer for the One Ring quickly, Gandalf."

The old wizard nodded, but before he could say anything, Arwen stepped into the room. Elrond frowned at her.

"Where is Aragorn?"

"I've come to make his excuses." the lovely dark-haired elf said, a smile tugging at her lips. "He is... otherwise occupied for the evening."

Gandalf smiled, while Elrond sighed. "You mean Legolas has gotten ahold of him. I don't suppose we'll see either of them until the Council tomorrow morning."

Arwen smiled in acknowledgement, and Gandalf shook his head. "Do not be too hard on them, Elrond. I remember when you were evading your tutors in favor of slipping away with a certain blond Elf lover of your own."

Arwen laughed delightedly at the rare sight of Elrond blushing. It was a well-known fact in Rivendell that Elrond and Glorfindel had been lovers for many, many years, though neither Lord ever expressly confirmed it. Elrond cleared his throat, forcing his face to become inscrutable once more. "Indeed. I suppose there is no harm in letting them have this night to themselves: if the Council tomorrow goes as I have seen, then both will be setting out on a dark and perilous journey. Let them have this one night of peace before the storm breaks."

"Thank you, Ada." Arwen said warmly, smiling at him. "I must go: I received a letter from Haldir this afternoon, and I am most anxious to read it. Good night." She curtsied slightly to Gandalf and glided out. Gandalf looked at Elrond, smiling slightly.

"Do you still think that she and Aragorn would not have made a good match?"

"I think that perhaps they would have done well together after all." Elrond admitted grudgingly. "However, I am still deeply grateful that both found love elsewhere. I would never wish the heartbreak of loving a mortal on my daughter, you know that. And however alike she and Aragorn may be, Legolas is clearly the better match for him. Not even as a child was Aragorn so clearly happy as he is with Legolas."

"True." Gandalf murmured. "Quite true. Arwen is clearly content in her love for Haldir - and Aragorn will need Legolas's strength and wisdom in the days to come. Dark times are in store for them, the Prophecy is proof of that much. Yet, I believe that with each other's strength to support them, they will both be just fine."

~LotR~LotR~LotR~LotR~LotR~

The next morning, the Council convened. Legolas was a bit surprised at the gathering: he had not expected so many dwarves to answer the call. He supposed that, in the face of a threat such as the One Ring, even long-ingrained rivalries seemed to lose their impetus.

That, or (more probably) the dwarves simply wanted to ensure the elves did not steal the Ring for their own. As though a mere handful of dwarven warriors could have prevented the elves from taking the cursed artifact if they wished to.

Though he was slightly on edge from the presence of the dwarven envoys, he had no true quarrel with any present until Boromir of Gondor began to speak. His voice was laden with the fervent power-lust the Ring inspired in most men: his eyes shone as he spoke passionately of the strength and glory of Gondor, how they could tame the Ring to their will and use it against the Enemy. Legolas was hard-pressed to hold his tongue even then, but when Boromir insulted Aragorn, keeping silent was simply no longer an option.

Aragorn had done what Legolas was sorely tempted to do, pointing out that no mortal could safely use the Ring. Boromir turned to glare at him, his expression haughty.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas was on his feet in a heartbeat, anger breaking through his elven calm as he said coldly, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Elrond winced slightly, but did not intervene. If Boromir had been more aware of elven customs, he would have understood the affront he had given to any elf who claimed a bond with Aragorn, and he would have understood that the most prudent course was to back down and accede to Legolas's challenge. Instead, the Gondorian turned a skeptical gaze on Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas snapped.

"_Sit down, Legolas_." Aragorn murmured in Elvish, his tone soothing. Still seething, but somewhat appeased, Legolas resumed his seat. Looking slightly shaken, Boromir also sat down, but Legolas's sharp ears caught his muttered words of Gondor needing no king. The elf's blood boiled, and in that moment, his dislike of Boromir was set firmly in stone.

Aragorn caught his gaze, though, and the reassurance in his lover's grey eyes calmed Legolas considerably. They had to retain their secrecy - the Prophecy was reason enough to ensure that, in addition to the strong possibility that the truth of their relationship would throw the Council into utter confusion.

As Elrond had feared, it was Frodo Baggins who volunteered to take the Ring to Mount Doom. Legolas could not help but admire the young Hobbit who had so bravely stepped forth, and his words were sincere as he pledged his aid alongside Aragorn.

Moments before the Council was dismissed, Elrond stood and surveyed the assembled representatives. "There is one more thing I must ask of those of you who shall travel on this quest. How many of you are familiar with the Glîr uin Melethryn?"

There were blank looks on all but Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf. Gandalf cleared his throat.

"The Glîr uin Melethryn is a prophecy, made many years ago, about the return of Sauron. It states that when Sauron returns, the only salvation for the City of Gondor and the lands of the West shall come in the form of a love so strong, it can withstand even the power of the One Ring."

Elrond nodded. "The wording is quite specific.

_When the shadow in the East is rising_

_And the Deceiver reaches forth his hand_

_Only love, sacred, pure and untouched_

_Can hope to save the Western land_

_One will walk the paths of shadow_

_To Belfalas of the Great Sea_

_The other to the very ends of Arda_

_By the Nazgûl hunted shall be_

_Against the One Ring shall they stand_

_In defense of all that was ever free_

_But should they waver from their course_

_Doomed shall be the proud White Tree._

Clearly, whoever the prophecy refers to, one of them in particular is in terrible danger. However, we are not certain of the subjects' identities. For that reason alone, I must ask one thing of you all. It is quite possible that you will meet one or both of the subjects of the prophecy during your quest: if you observe any hints as such, please, _say nothing_. We must do nothing to place the subjects in any greater danger."

There were some odd looks at that, but all present nodded without comment. Legolas could feel his heart beating rather more quickly than usual. No, they were not certain as to the 'subjects'' identities... but they had a very good idea. If they hadn't strongly suspected, Elrond would not have been so calm about Aragorn and Arwen's ruse. Indeed, if not for the prophecy, there would be no ruse at all: Aragorn had told Legolas years ago that he would love nothing more than to admit to their relationship, if it wasn't for the strong possibility it might put Legolas's life in terrible peril.

Elrond refused to explain exactly what, but something in the prophecy seemed to have convinced him that it spoke of Aragorn and Legolas. Hence the secrecy. That was also the reasoning behind this rather cryptic request: they needed to avoid awkward questions, in the event that someone in the Fellowship became suspicious. The lovers usually had a hard time keeping their hands off each other whenever they were in close proximity: a certain amount of that could be explained away as them being very close friends, but eventually someone was bound to sense the truth.

As the Council members rose and filed away, Legolas saw Aragorn speaking to Frodo, and felt his heart quicken a little with the thought of the impending journey.

The quest for the salvation of Middle-Earth was beginning.

~LotR~LotR~LotR~LotR~LotR~

Evening found Aragorn standing in a grove of gently whispering willows, gazing up at the stars. The Council that morning had been difficult indeed: so many minds, so easily swayed by the Ring's seduction. Elves and Dwarves within range to insult each other. The son of the Steward of Gondor, so brave but so foolish and reckless, urging use of the One Ring.

"Your thoughts are heavy, Estel."

Elrond had appeared soundlessly at Aragorn's side. Of all the elves, only Elrond, Legolas, and Elrohir and Elladan still occasionally called Aragorn by his childhood name. Aragorn smiled wearily.

"No heavier than yours, Ada." Raised as Elrond's own son, in private Aragorn still called him father, much as Elrond still called him Estel. With his true family long dead, Aragorn could never put into words how grateful he was for Elrond taking him in. "Most likely a good deal lighter, in fact."

Elrond smiled faintly. "True. You created quite a stir at the Council, my son - or rather, Prince Legolas created a stir on your behalf."

Aragorn grimaced. "I noticed. I can hardly fault him, Ada: I'm just as protective of him as he is of me. More so, depending on how you look at it - I still have my more human tendencies. I might have taken my fists to Boromir if he insulted Legolas in such a manner."

Elrond chuckled softly. "You shall have to curtail those impulses for a time, Aragorn. I believe that even Masters Took and Brandybuck would become suspicious if you defended Prince Legolas's honor so... vehemently."

A lilting voice pierced the evening stillness. "I shall make sure that he behaves himself, Lord Elrond." Legolas glided out of the shadows like a golden wraith, his blue eyes sparkling as he slipped comfortably into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn looked down at his mischevious lover in amusement.

"You, Legolas, are the sole reason that I would be _in_ trouble. How precisely do you hope to prevent that?"

Legolas's reply was lost to Elrond, since the blond elf had chosen to lean forward and whisper directly into Aragorn's ear. Whatever he said, it provoked a warm chuckle from the world-weary Ranger. Allowing himself a rare smile, Elrond shook his head.

"I will leave you two now, Estel, Prince Legolas. Enjoy this last night of peace: I fear the dawn will come too swiftly for us all." He turned and made his way back toward the main palace. Legolas smiled.

"Sound advice indeed, my love." he purred, trailing soft kisses along Aragorn's jaw. "We ought to retire for the evening: after all, we shall need a great deal of rest for the journey..."

Aragorn grinned. "Now why do I get the feeling that you're not really planning on resting much at all?"

Despite the soft shadows of evening, and the looming oppression of the One Ring, the glades of Rivendell still seemed to sparkle at the Mirkwood Prince's laughter.

...

...

Cormamin lindua ele lle - _my heart sings to see you_

A'maelamin - _my beloved_

_A.N.5: So, please review, let me know what you think! To use a seasonally appropriate simile: feedback is even better than Halloween candy. C'mon, people: feed the dragon, you know you want to... pretty please? (While you're at it, feel free to rate the patheticness of this plea on a scale of one to ten, one being mildly pitiable and ten being absolutely hopeless.)_


	2. The Storm Gets Closer

_Author's Note: A thousand apologies for the horrendous delay in posting this: real life seems to hate me these days, and a spate of illnesses and - more recently - an Internet crash have conspired against me. Hopefully, this makes up for the horrid gap between postings. A thousand thanks to all my wonderful readers, and your gorgeous and supportive reviews! I am very, very glad that so many people are enjoying this: I hope this next installment is as good. _

_A note to my darling Hobgoblin: Hello, my lovely fellow CF author! Decided to branch out a bit from Author's Hell, eh? As always, it is sheer delight to hear from you. Fear not, I shall never desert the land of Erna: Gerald is, after all, my first and truest villainous love. Still, variety is the spice of life, and to keep my creative juices flowing for CF I must write for other series as well. Thanks a ton for the heaping helping of compliments, I squeed for delight when I got you review! Legolas/Aragorn forever! _

_A.N.2: Chapter title is from the song "Mirror Mirror" by Blind Guardian, on the album Nightfall in Middle-Earth. Yes, an entire album about the Lord of the Rings - the events of the Silmarillion, in fact. The song contained in this chapter is 'Maiden And The Selkie' by the inimitable Heather Dale. _

_..._

**Chapter Two: The Storm Gets Closer...**

The first stretch of the Fellowship's journey was relatively uneventful. Legolas was glad for the peace: he feared that, only too soon, they would find precious few moments in which they might relax and let their guard down.

He could see why Aragorn had spoken fondly of the Hobbits. They seemed never to stop smiling, always joking and laughing, more joyous even than Legolas's own people. Merry the Mirkwood elves might have been, but they could have learned much of cheerfulness from the people of the Shire. They knew little of the world beyond the Shire, but they were hardly timid about learning: many times throughout the day, Legolas found himself queried by the Little Folk, who seemed fascinated by everything from the mere fact that he was an elf to the tales of the Valar. Legolas was happy to talk with them: it lightened his sense of approaching doom to speak to such happy folk, and it gave him an excuse to avoid Boromir.

The man of Gondor most definitely rubbed the elf Prince's instincts the wrong way. He was too arrogant, too cocky, and far too boastful of Gondor's pride. _More like Boromir's pride_, Legolas thought viciously. In fairness to Boromir, Legolas would have been a bit irritated anyway: Gimli was almost as infuriating as the Gondorian. He was far more openly belligerent, at least - the dwarf had been voicing thinly veiled insults about 'pointy-eared elves' all day. Legolas had seen Aragorn giving Gimli disapproving looks, and it was that which made the elf hold his tongue: if he showed offence then Aragorn would feel compelled to defend him, which might give away too much of their relationship.

Already is was clear that keeping their love hidden would be a difficult task indeed. Wary of giving away their secret, Aragorn and Legolas did not dare to spend too much time in each other's company: they forced themselves to remain more distant than would be expected even of old friends, afraid that if they were too close they might forget themselves and reveal their hidden relationship. The enforced distance between them only added to their growing tension, making Elf and Man alike short-tempered and touchy.

A few nights out from Rivendell, as they made their way through the vale of Hollin, the travelers seemed to reach a mutual understanding: they were stuck with each other for the rest of this journey, so they might as well attempt to get along. This led to a long, rambling conversation involving nearly the entire Company reciting their entire life stories in a sort of bonding experience. Only Gandalf and Aragorn were absent from the discussion: Gandalf because he was simply too mysterious and cryptic to give away his secrets, and Aragorn because he was checking the perimeter of their camp area for threats. Somehow, during this conversation, the subject had worked its way around to lovers, both past and present. Sam had waxed lyrical about his beloved Rosie Cotton, prompting some good-natured teasing from the other Hobbits, and Boromir had reminisced about an auburn-haired beauty waiting for him in Minas Tirith. It was Merry who brought Legolas into the conversation.

"What about you, Prince Legolas? Do you have a woman waiting for you in Mirkwood?"

Legolas smiled at the cheerful little Hobbit, suddenly rather glad that Aragorn was away scouting, if only because he might have blushed if the Ranger were present. "Not exactly, Merry. My tastes lie in a different direction."

Gimli snorted. "That's a fancy damn way of putting it."

Pippin looked confused. "What?"

Frodo chuckled. "I think he means his lover isn't a woman, Pippin."

The Hobbit blushed slightly as comprehension dawned, and Legolas laughed softly, the almost musical sound shimmering in the evening air. "Quite right, Frodo."

Sam was gazing at him curiously, his eyes wide and bright with interest. "I heard that elves only fall in love once in their whole lives. Is that true?"

Legolas tilted his head slightly as he considered the question, unconsciously tucking a stray lock of blond hair behind his pointed ear. "Yes, in a way, but also no. My people have only one true soulmate - a single person that completes us, that we truly love with all our hearts. However, it is possible for us to feel deep affection for someone that is not our soulmate, providing our soulmate is at ease with the relationship."

Merry looked puzzled. "How does that work?"

Legolas cast his mind about for a good example. "Well, Merry - it is possible for an elf to be involved with someone who is not their soulmate even after they have met their soulmate, though rare. Lord Elrond's soulmate is Lord Glorfindel. However, Elrond needed an heir to carry on his line as Guardian of Rivendell, so he married Celebrían - Lady Arwen's mother. They all coexisted peacefully until Lady Celebrían was injured by orcs. She sailed to the Grey Havens, and Elrond returned to Glorfindel. Such situations are rare, but not unheard of. More frequently, an elf will never find their soulmate, and is free to pursue any relationships they see fit."

"What if an elf's soulmate dies?" Frodo asked softly, his dark eyes questioning. "What happens then?"

Legolas's blue eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Elves rarely survive their soulmate's deaths. Many sail to the Havens, unable to remain in Middle-Earth when their mate is gone: some simply waste away from grief, until they are no more than shadows."

Boromir was gazing at him thoughtfully. "It seems a terrible burden, to be so dependent on another." he said bluntly. Legolas would have dearly loved to scowl at the Man, but settled for a cool glance.

"We consider it well worth the risk." he said, his tone polite but chill. "Finding one's soulmate is a blessing from the Valar, and the joy of knowing such love far outweighs the future pain of grief. After all, all things of value in the world must come with a price."

Gandalf shifted where he sat slightly back from the firelight, nodding to Legolas. "Wise words indeed, my friend. Enough of this seriousness, now - we are on a quest of hope, after all. Why doesn't someone sing?"

Boromir quickly volunteered, but was met with a chorus of groans. The Man had serenaded them all several times now, each time more dreadfully than the last. Gimli was out of the question, of course. Merry once again dragged the elf into the thick of things. "Why doesn't Legolas sing? Didn't Bilbo say that all elves are wonderful minstrels?"

Legolas would have gracefully declined, but Aragorn chose that moment to reappear out of the darkness and settle next to the fire, smiling at Legolas with a mischevious gleam in his grey eyes. "Yes, why don't you sing, Legolas?"

The elven Prince sighed ruefully. "I might have known you would side with them, Aragorn, they've got you wrapped around their little fingers." As the Hobbits laughed, Legolas considered what song to sing. Something moving, yet not too intense: something lighter and more adventurous...

The idea came to him in a flash. Why not sing something that, while entertaining the company, would also teach his lover a lesson? Just because their relationship was constrained to secrecy did not mean that he was helpless to retaliate, after all. _I have a sneaking suspicion that this is going to backfire,_ Legolas thought dryly, but the idea of secretly getting revenge on his lover in addition to singing a rousing, enjoyable tune was too much to resist. He began to sing, his voice ringing clearly through the darkness.

"_Once a fair and handsome seal Lord lay his foot upon the sand_

_For to woo the fisher's daughter and to claim her marriage hand_

'_I have come in from the ocean, I have come in from the sea_

_And I'll not go to the waves, love, unless you come along with me'..._"

Aragorn's eyes had widened, and he looked torn between delight and dismay. The ballad that Legolas was singing was one of the Ranger's favorites, and happened to provide an excellent showcase for Legolas's voice. Legolas had deliberately chosen it as payback for his lover: to be forced to sit and listen, unable to so much as kiss Legolas, would be sheer torture for Aragorn. Feeling suddenly mischevious, Legolas raised a hand to casually smooth back his blond hair, tilting his head coyly as he sang.

"'_Lord, long have I loved you, as a selkie on the foam_

_I would gladly go and wed ye, and be Lady of your home_

_But I cannot go into the ocean, I cannot go into the sea_

_I would drown beneath the waves, love, if I went along with ye'..._"

The Hobbits looked fascinated with the strange song, one that they had never heard before. It was an old romantic ballad from Númenor, preserved amongst the elves as one of the finer examples of a human's lyrical efforts: it told the tale of a selkie, a magical shapeshifting seal, who fell in love with a human woman and was willing to die to spend a single night with her. The crackling fire provided a perfect counterpoint as Legolas sang, drawing them all into his weaving.

"'_Lady long have I loved you: I would have you for my wife_

_I will stay upon your shoreland, though it robs me of my life_

_I will stay one night beside you, never go back to the sea_

_I will stay and be thy husband though it be the death of me'_

'_Lord I cannot go and wed thee, all to watch my lover die_

_Since I'll not be left a widow, I have a plan for us to try_

_Let us speak with my grandmother, who's ever dwelt beside the sea:_

_She may know of some trick or treasure that I may wed my fair selkie.'..._"

Aragorn seemed to be the only one picking up on Legolas's admittedly subtle cues, the playful tilt of his head and the coy gleam in his eyes. This song held a special meaning for both of them: the forbidden love between a selkie and a human maid, and the helpless devotion and longing on both sides, was strikingly reminiscent of how Aragorn and Legolas's relationship had begun. Much like the selkie and his love, they had discovered the answer to their quandary, but their solution was far more difficult to fulfill.

"_So they've gone to her grandmother's little cottage by the sea_

_To inquire how a maiden can be wed to her selkie_

_For the selkie's watery kingdom would surely rob her of her breath_

_But to stay on land past midnight - it would surely be his death_

'_Lord I know not how to aid you: you may never live on shore_

_For your kind to live 'till dawning, has ne'er been seen before_

_But my mother had a seal-coat, that she buried 'neath a tree_

_And she told me that it's wearer would become a fair selkie'..._"

Legolas had known, from the moment that he first laid eyes on Aragorn, that the young Dúnedain would change his life forever. Aragorn was only twelve when they met for the first time, still living in Imladris under the name of Estel. The grave young boy with the dazzling smile and the cool grey eyes had entranced the elven Prince from the start, and that fascination had grown stronger with every moment that they passed in each other's company, eventually transforming from simple interest to desire. They had fought it at first, believing that they were too different for a relationship to work - in the end it was Elrond who had intervened. Having seen Arwen's growing infatuation Aragorn, but recognizing that Legolas and Aragorn were true soulmates, the wise Lord had told them that they needed to decide swiftly whether they wanted to be together or if they would spend the rest of their lives apart, in pain.

There was no contest when it was considered in that manner. Legolas and Aragorn had pledged themselves to each other that very night, in a shadowy glade in Rivendell. Aragorn explained the situation to Arwen, who conceded with the utmost grace, understanding that Legolas had far more to offer Aragorn than she did. The three had become good friends, and when Arwen fell in love with Haldir of Lothlorien, any remaining traces of awkwardness evaporated like the morning dew.

Still, Legolas and Aragorn could not afford to reveal their relationship yet: if that was ever to happen, Sauron would first have to be defeated. It would be a long and hard quest, and it was entirely possible that they would not both survive - but it was their only chance, and the only chance for Middle-Earth, so they would persevere.

"_So they've journeyed farther inland, though the seal Lord's getting weak_

_And she's shouldering the shovel to unearth the thing they seek_

_At the rising of the full moon, underneath the elfin oak_

_She's unearthed that very treasure of which her grandmother spoke_

_Just before the stroke of midnight, they have made it back to sea_

_And she's donned that magic seal-coat and become a maid selkie_

_Now they've gone into the ocean, hand-in-hand into the sea_

_She has gone along: a fair seal-bride for her selkie!_"

As Legolas finished, the Hobbits burst into applause. "That was magnificent, Prince Legolas!" Pippin exclaimed happily. "I've never heard that song before. It was quite beautiful."

"It is an old Númenorean ballad." Legolas explained, smiling. "I thought that you might enjoy it: I have rarely heard it sung amongst Men in recent times."

Gandalf chuckled softly, having understood the subtle game Legolas was playing - and, in the true manner of wizards, saying nothing but that which was conveyed in his twinkling gaze. "A fine diversion, Prince Legolas. Now, we had best retire for the night: 'twill be a long day tomorrow, for son we shall reach the mountain foothills. Rest, and dream of joyous times."

The company dispersed to their bedrolls, some still murmuring amongst themselves. Legolas settled down to rest with a smile on his face, inwardly laughing at the look Aragorn had given him before the Ranger turned to his own bed. That look had promised payback, but the warmth in his silver eyes had been undeniable. He knew that Legolas's actions had been spurred more by love than by mischief.

It was the first time since they had left Rivendell that Legolas rested peacefully, his eyes open to the stars above and a soft smile on his lips.

...

...


End file.
